zodiacchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia
Gaia is a fictional island country and the main setting for the Apostles Arc. History Gaia was once an island that was used mainly for Japanese army bases until the end of World War II but was abandoned afterward. When Neo-Paganists were persecuted to the point where it was extremely dangerous for them in the second half of the 20th century, during the Satanic Abuse Hysteria, The United Nations decided that the island would be best for them to live on. The army bases were converted into governmental and educational facilities. During the War on Terrorism, Gaia became a popular destination for refugees, especially during the brief Trump administration. After many struggling years, Gaia had become stable enough to stand on its own. It's currently the leader in developing environmentally safe technology such as transportation and energy sources. Government Power Structure Gaia's government is similar to the US' as it's a democracy with a system of checks and balances. The leader is elected by popular vote by citizens 18 years and older. Individual counties elect representatives every five years to serve in Congress. Military The Gaian military is rather small but organized. The army was formed mostly for defensive attacks but is increasingly becoming better trained for offensive attacks. Economy In Gaia, many people study to become engineers, politicians, farmers, performing and visual arts and education. Farmers raise non-GMOs which are shipped throughout the country. Free range livestock and poultry are also taken care of, and in turn, provide manure for the farmers. The fishing industry also exports to nearby places such as Hawaii, Japan, Alaska and even Russia. Wineries cultivate special purple grapes that produce a wine that's a light purple in color which is exported as a delicacy. Engineers strive to develop environmentally safe technology, so much so that Gaia has become one of the leading countries in it. The vehicles (buses, trains, cars, motorcycles, planes, etc.) are developed to use alternative energy sources and are frequently exported to other countries. Wind energy, in particular, is abundant in the country and is developed in the mountain ranges to the north in high altitudes as well as the plains. This energy is in such excess in the nation, that it's also being exported to other countries. Performing and visual arts are also particularly popular. The trend of pop culture has become significant enough to begin rivaling Hollywood. The currency is very digital, but if someone wishes for physical money, they would get coins minted of triangle copper (Shec), square brass (Ducat), pentagon bronze (Govit), hexagon silver (Isola), octagon gold (Kith), and circular platinum (Iruba). The currency system is as followed: 4 Shecs = 1 Ducat 2 Ducats and 2 Shecs = 1 Govit 2 Govits = 1 Isola 5 Isola = 1 Kith 2 Kith = 1 Iruba If exchanged for United States Dollars, the currency would equal: 1 Shec = $0.50 1 Ducat = $2.00 1 Govit = $5.00 1 Isola = $10.00 1 Kith = $50.00 1 Iruba = $100.00 Anything worth 10 Irubas or more must be paid for by AIDCard or by cheque. Society and Culture Gaian citizens are independent and hard-working individuals who try to do their very best when they have a task in mind. Different places of worship are individualized due to their own beliefs such as Temples for each deity of Pagan faiths, as well as Christian churches, Mosques and Synagogues. Each family home and shop is encouraged to be personalized to match their own tastes. Citizens are highly encouraged to display their own religious symbols, as a way to say that they have pride in who they are and what they believe in. Citizens of Gaia come from all over the world and have many different looks about them. Many children are increasingly becoming the offspring of bi-racial couples, though there are some who are still purebred Greek, Chinese, etc. Evangelizing and street preaching is not illegal, but one must receive a permit to do so. Painting, performing arts, literature as well as sports are popular pastimes for the citizens. People may receive their learners permit for driving at the age of 15, and a driver's license at 16. Alcohol may be consumed by children for ritualistic purposes, moving on to restricted consumption at meals by 15. 16-year-olds may purchase alcohol, but is restrained to certain types with very low alcohol content. Also as a statement of pride in themselves, the people usually introduce themselves with their entire name, or any variations of them if they prefer. Geography and Climate Gaia is a relatively round island of 150,000 sq. miles. In the north there is a mountain region, also home to a dormant volcano. In the east and the south, there are the plains with farms and ranches. To the west is a large forest area with a lake. Terra, the capital city, is located along the main river that flows through the country down the middle. Along the coasts are the port towns. Locations Terra ~ '''The capital city of Gaia, and the main location during the first two books in the Apostles Arc. '''New Filey ~ A popular seaport town on the southern coast. This is the birthplace of Salacia Jordan Sonnen. Flag Category:Countries Category:The Apostles Category:Zodiac Chronicles